I See You
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Kono looses her sight when a bomb rocks  5 0 headquarters . When she starts to push the people away she cares about can Steve help her find herself again and will they find a love they never new existed along the way?
1. Chapter 1

I See You

**A/N: This just an idea that popped into my head last night . Not sure yet how many chapters it will have.**

**Summary: Kono looses her sight when a bomb rocks 5 0 headquarters . When she starts to push the people away she cares about can Steve help her find herself again and will they find a love they never new existed along the way? **

Chapter 1

"Danno...man...stop complaining huh?" Steve McGarrett sighed as he slapped a case file down on his desk.

"Stop...stop complaining" Danny retorted incredulously "I have a broken arm in 3 god damn places a black and have you seen my lip"

Danno pointed to a gash on his lip "this face it to beautiful to get hurt"

Steve rolled his eye's and smirked "we got the bad guy man ..you should be happy"

"yeah bro...stopping acting like a girl" Chin interrupted as he lent against the doorway of Steve's office.

"fine!" Danny began waving his cast covered arm around "I'll just go be in pain somewhere else"

He made is way out the door when Chin stood up from the door frame " yeah and before you leave to lick your wounds ...you wanna do something about that beeping sound coming from your office"

Danny looked around shocked between Chin and Steve "beeping?...there's nothing in my office that beeps!" he exclaimed.

Turning around he darted to his office to investigate while Steve and Chin followed.

Banging his office door open the small blonde detective started hunting around looking for the source of the beeping .he pulled drawers open looked under files checked in every nook and cranny he could think of while his two colleagues helped.

Steve crouched down and slide under Danny's desk "guys..." he stammerd "I think I found the sourse"

Danno and Chin looked at each other and got under the table to find Steve looking up at a bomb tapped underneath .

"This is bad..very...very bad" Danny freaked out ..hurrying to feet with Steve and Chin

Steve looked at his watch " we got 5 minutes to get outta here before that thing explodes...so with that being said...RUN!" he yelled

The three men started running along the corridor "Someone better call Kono ..she went to get shaved ice to celebrate closing the Chamberlain case" Chin spoke up as they darted down the stairs.

Steve pulled out his phone and dialled Kono's number but her cell phone just rang out.

"Dammit no answer" he told Chin as they rushed out the main doors to get outside.

The 3 guys ran across the street as an explosion erupted and they dived to take cover as debris fell around them

People around were screaming.

Coughing Steve opened his eye's and skimmed his surroundings out . Thick Dark smoke restricted his view but he managed to make out the outlines of Danny and Chin rummaging to their feet.

Turning to look the other way Steve spotted someone lying on ground their face was hidden by shoulder length dark hair with the remainder of four shaved ice tubs around them. It was Kono.

"Steve struggled to his feet as he coughed again his eyes still on the women on the ground he made his way over to her.

"Kono!..Kono"! The ex navy seal shouted in a worried tone as he dropped on his knee's in front of Kono's limp body.

Steve gentle turned her over onto her back while to sets of feet hurried up behind him.

Blood was seeping from the side of Kono's head , nose and ears her usual olive skin looked slightly pale as her eyes slowly rolled open and shut.

"CUZ!" Chin yelled dropping down to reach to his injured cousin.

Steve looked up at Chin with his aneurysm face then back down at Kono as the sound of Sirens blared around them.

…...

Kono couldn't understand what was happing to her she tried to open her eyes but every time she did all she saw was darkness. She could hear voices and feet banging along a linoleum floor and the creek of wheels that was almost drained out by the loud voices.

All Kono new was she was afraid of what was happening to her. Her mind was black and she had no recollection of what had happened to her.

…...

"Chin ...let the nurse do her job...you gotta get the cut stitched up man" Steve pleaded with his friend and co-worker as a nurse tried to stitch up a gash over Chin's right eyebrow.

"I can't bro!...I need to see my cousin...I need to know if she's going to be OK I..."

"Chin..." a soft women's voice spoke up breaking him off.

Chin let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his wife Melina . The Hawaiian women rushed over to him.

"I was so scared" she whimpered into his shoulder once she wrapped her arms around him.

Chin rubbed her back gently in a soothing motion "I'm OK ko 'u Aloha" he whispered to his wife.

Melina pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss to her husbands lips and nuzzled her forehead against his.

Someone clearing their voice pulled everyone back to the present. A doctor had entered the room clutching folder.

"Family of Miss Kalakaua I presume" the doctor stated

Chin stood up holding Melina into his side "Yes we are...is she OK?"

The Doctor a Hawaiian man of about 30 with thick black hair and metal rim glasses let out a small breath.

"Miss Kalakaua has suffered a severe concussion which has temporally impaired her vision"

"What are you trying to say Doctor?" Steve spoke up as Danny came into the room whiling he slipped his cell phone in his pocket.

The Doctor adjusted his glasses as Steve ,Chin , Danny and Melina awaited his response.

"Miss Kalakaua has temporally lost her eye sight.

**A/N2: Well that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed if I get enough reviews then I will continue with the story. Sorry the chapter is short but its just a tester.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I See You

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I hope you will all enjoy chapter 2**

**Summary: Kono looses her sight when a bomb rocks 5 0 headquarters . When she starts to push the people away she cares about can Steve help her find herself again and will they find a love they never new existed along the way? **

Chapter 2

The Soft sound of Kono sobbing filled Steve's ears as he slipped inside her room.

The Women in question was curled up on her side gripping her bedsheets in her fists as a drip sent pain relief through her blood stream.

Kono stopped abruptly startled at the sudden movement in her room.

"Who..whose there?" she called only seeing darkness as she pulled herself up into seated position.

"Hey Kono...It's uh ...It's Steve" Her Boss called to her in a gentle reply.

"Go away Steve ...I don't want you and or anyone to see me like this" The Hawaiian women sobbed as she lay back down.

_10 minutes earlier_

"_What do you mean she can't see?" Chin snapped a little out of character. _

_The Doctor took an intake of breath " Your cousin suffered severe bruising on the brain due to the sudden impact of the explosion...the only way to explain this is the brain is like a bowl of jelly enough impact will make it move ..Miss Kalakaua sustained bruising to the part of the brain that controls vision...this case is very different the vision lost is just a temporary symptom"_

_Chin stepped away from Melina "how long are we talking...how long is temporally" he asked _

_The Doctor repositioned is glasses "I'm afraid there is no answer to that ...with every person recovery periods are remotely different it could take days,weeks, months even years in rare cases"_

_China squeezed his eyes shut "Can...can I see her?" he asked _

_The Doctor shook his head "unfortunately that wont be possible, Miss Kalakaua is requested that no one be permitted to enter her room"_

"_WHAT!" Chin yelled a little anger taking him over him he grabbed the Doctors collar "I want to see my cousin now" he said in a lower eerie town._

"_Woah...woah buddy" Danny exclaimed as he pulled his colleague and friend away from the doctor._

_Danny put his uninjured hand on Chins face and patted his cheek "It's gonna be OK...take breather relax" he soothed._

_Steve who had been stood quietly with folded his arms came forward "Danny ...take Chin and Melina ...I uh I'll sort out things here"_

_China gave a pleaded look in Steve's direction_

"_Go home Chin ….you need to take it easy and let me handle things for now...I'll keep you updated" he told his close friend._

_Chin finally gave in and followed Danny out the door with Melina by his side._

_Melina stopped on her way out and reached for Steve's bicep tenderly and said softy "thank you"_

back to the present

"Why did you ask the doctor to keep us out your room Kono?" the ex navy seal asked gently.

He watched as Kono reached up to her face wiping away a stray tear "because I'm weak" she croaked through a sob.

Steve dropped down slowly into the seat by her bed and took her small in hand in his bigger one startling her a little a his touch.

"sweetheart you are furthest thing from weak" he began while pressing a kiss to the back of her hand "your the strongest women I know Kono"

The young women couldn't control the tears that cascaded her beautiful face " I can't see Steve...I'm so scared...I've never be more scored in my entire life...what about Five 0 and surfing ...I can't be normal any more..I'm not me ...I dunno who this person is but dammit its not me!" she cried out

Steve slowly got up and sat down on Kono's hospital bed and pulled her into his arms. Her hands fiddles around until she found his t shirt in her fists tugging him closer to her.

"Ssshh sweetheart it's gonna be OK I promise" he whispered into her hair

"what if I never see again Steve... what if my vision never comes back" Kono cried

Steve pressed a kissed on to the top her head and pressed his check over the spot "It's gonna come back Kono...I promise"

The ex Navy seal felt let relief rush over him as Kono began to relax in his arms. Her face buried into his chest and she let out a small sigh and whispered softly "I wish I could see you your right now"

Steve smiled and pulled back a little. He felt Kono freeze slightly as he picked up her hands and placed them on either side of his face.

"I'm right here sweetheart...always will be" he told with a powerful edge to his voice.

He let his eyes roll shut at the feel of Kono's finger tracing the outline of his face.

He let out a contented sighed when he felt her forehead press against his " you promise?" she asked him in husky voice"

"promise" was Steve's gentle reply.

…...

Across town an Asian 40 something man was playing a round of golf when a black Jeep pulled up on the sidelines catching his. An evil smirk spread over his face as he pulled of his golf hat and made way to the Jeep.

"What the evidence disposed?" he asked a taller darker skinned man who jumped out to meet.

"Yes sir...it's like it didn't exist...just like Five 0...went up with a boom" the taller man told his boss.

The Asian man let an evil laugh and patted his lackeys shoulder "good work...next you let that kinda of evidance get into the wrong hands ...I might have to kill...we wouldn't want that now...would we"

The tall darker man nodded his "yes sir ...I promise I'll never let happened again Mr..."

"ah ah..." the Asian man interrupter him "we don't use names here...people could be watching...after all I'm supposed to be back in China" he continued.

The tall darker skin man who was no more than 25 nodded his nervously "Yes sir...sorry sir" he apologized nervously.

The Asian man nodded his and patted the younger man's shoulder " You make go now Dante" he told him.

Dante nervously nodded his like before running to the drivers side of the Jeep .

The Asian man stood smiling with accomplishment as with folded arms as he was his lackey speed.

Once again he had successfully slipped through the hands of Steve McGarrett.

**A/N2: well that was chapter 2 I hope you enjoy. I'm still working on some idea's for other chapters R&R thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

I See You

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I hope you will all enjoy chapter 3 **

**Sorry I've not updated in a while I was sick and some family matters to take care off.**

**Summary: Kono loses her sight when a bomb rocks 5 0 headquarters. When she starts to push the people away she cares about can Steve help her find herself again and will they find a love they never knew existed along the way? **

Chapter 2

"Mahalo brah...I owe you" Chin said into his cell phone before ending the call. He looked up from the phone and smiled at Melina.

"Kono's being released tomorrow" he told his wife only is his face changed to a look of hurt. Melina reached out and cupped his cheek in her small hand.

"What's wrongko`u Aloha" she asked her husband gently.

Chin took her hand into his as a sigh escaped his lips "she wants Steve to take her home...my cousin is ashamed to see me"

The Hawaiian man hung his head trying to hide the pain he felt.

"Give her time Chin. I know me and Kono have had our differences in the past but I can tell you she loves you so much and when she's ready she'll let you know"

Chin looked up at his wife and pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek

"Aloha Au Ia'oe" He whispered into her ear.

Melina opened her mouth to reply when knocking on their front door broke the moment.

"I'll get it" Chin replied as he stood to his feet "you get some rest ko`u Aloha"

Chin opened the door of his home to find Danny leaning against the frame with his cast covered arm.

"Hey buddy ...can we talk?" The smaller blonde man asked.

Chin nodded and motioned for Danny to follow him inside.

Walking into his kitchen Chin pulled two beers from the refrigerator and handed one to Danny.

"What can I do for you brah?" he quizzed.

Danny took a sip of beer before responding.

"So I think I know why Five 0 when Ker boom" he began

Chin nodded his head and remained silent

"A week ago I picked up this perp... Dante Basco ...kid was a shop lifter ...anyway he had some pictures..."

"Pictures?" Chin interrupted

Danni nodded "yeah pictures...not just any pictures..."

"What kind of pictures brah?" Chin again interrupted with a curious edge to his tone

Danny threw his free hand in air "If you would you know...not interrupted me we'd get to that part" he sighed.

Chin went quiet again and placed his bottle of beer on the breakfast bar they were both leaning on.

"The pictures where of WO Fat ... and the car that his mother will blown up in"

The Hawaiian Five 0 member grabbed Danny's shirt and looked him straight in the eye "Steve is so gonna kick your ass brah"

"Wow...wow" Danny defended himself as he pulled away from Chin with his hands up in surrender

"You better tell him Danno...or I will" where Chin's departing words as he left Danny alone in the kitchen.

...

_The next day_

"One more step Kono and your home" Steve softly praised Kono as he helped her up the stairs to the front door of her beach front house.

Letting go of Kono's hand he scooped her keys from his pocket and unlocked her.

Lacing his fingers around hers he guided her inside and smiled "welcome home Kono"

He knew she couldn't see his smile but he was happy the girl he cared about was finally home.

Kono smiled "Thanks boss...wish I could see my place but I'm glad to be home all the same"

Steve chuckled and pushed a loose strand of hair behind Kono's ear

"Ok first all will you please call me Steve and second you're gonna be ok Kono I'm gonna stay here with you until your sight comes back"

Kono lifted her hand up and patted around until she found Steve's resting against her cheek "what would I do without you" she smiled even though she couldn't see the expression on his face "Mahalo" she added in a soft whisper.

Steve pressed a kiss to for head and replied "`A `ole pilikia.

After she'd been home for a couple hours Kono felt her away around to her kitchen and tried to make some coffee using her sense of touch.

Once she had successfully filled and switched the kettle on she patted around to the crockery cupboard and felt around for 2 mugs.

When she got back to the counter were the kettle was situated she went to place the cups down only she misjudged the distance and both cups smashed to the floor.

"DAMMIT!" She cried out.

Turning around in a fluster she bashed into a hard body.

"Hey...hey" Steve comforted Kono as she began to sob into arms "don't cry"

The ex Seal wrapped one arm around her and used his free hand to hold the back of her head against his shoulder.

"I can't do this Steve...I can't be weak" she whimpered.

Steve effortlessly picked her up and carried into the living room to the couch.

Sitting down he held her on his knee and let her sob into his shoulder "you listen to me Kono Kalakaua...you're the strongest women I know...you're gonna get through this and I'm gonna be right here with you. I promise Kono"

The beautiful Hawaiian women calmed down a little and nuzzled Steve's chest with her nose making the navy seal tremble as his eyes fell shut.

"Ko Aloha Makamae E Ipo" Kono whispered into his chest.

She so wanted to tell this man her feelings how every time he was around her, her heart did summersaults and her body trembled at his touch.

Ever since the very first time they met on the beach a year ago she had fallen hopelessly in love with him.

She'd always believed Steve didn't return her feelings and used her job to keep these deep feeling for him at bay.

But now being at the most weakest moment in her life made her realise that sometimes you have to put your fears aside and speak what's in your heart before the chance surpasses you and it's too late.

A/N2: well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you feel my story is a little slow I do apologize I promise it's leading up to bigger and better things

R&R thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I See You

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I hope you will all enjoy chapter 4**

**Sorry I've not updated in a while I was sick and some family matters to take care off.**

**Summary: Kono loses her sight when a bomb rocks 5 0 headquarters. When she starts to push the people away she cares about can Steve help her find herself again and will they find a love they never knew existed along the way? **

**Chapter 4**

Dante took a draw of his cigarette and looked down at the yellow padded envelope in his lap.

What was inside could either kill him or save his life.

The young man of 22 had two choices hand over he contents inside to Wo Fat or potentially risk his life and give them to Commander McGarrett.

Taking one last draw of his cigarette he put out in the ashtray on a near by table and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. His fingers moved over the keys as he typed out a message then hit send. Dante Basco had just sealed his fate.

…...

Heat waved across her skin as she dipped her toes in the sea water. She smiled at the sound of the waves crashing in longing and wishing she could be out there with them.

It had been 2 weeks since Kono had gotten home from hospital and adjusting to life without her sight was more than daunting it was scary as hell. She missed the ocean and the blue sky she missed being able to Steve's hand some face and the way his muscles bulged out his t shirt. Most of all she missed surfing.

Warm hands on her shoulders took her by surprise and shook her out her inner thoughts.

"Hey" Steve smiled from behind her . His hands on her shoulders.

Kono felt her whole body ripple with goose bumps which was strange since in Hawaii its hardly ever cold.

"Hey yourself" she grinned has her focus was on nothing in particular due to her lack of sight.

Steve kissed her cheek "how did you managed to find your way down here" he asked her softly.

The Hawaiian girl chuckled "Steve...I may be blind but I can still find my way down here this my home bro I could never forget it"

The ex Seal smiled and squeezed her shoulders "Wanna go body surfing with me"

Kono turned around and let her hands find his pectorals " I'd love to...but Steve I can't see in case that escaped your memory.

Steve chuckled and took her hands in his bigger ones "I'll look after you. You're safe with me Kono" reaching out he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned into her "I promise" he whispered.

Kono smiled reached up to cup his cheek "I trust you commander McGarrett" she joked

Further along the beach on the board walk Chin sat on his motor cycle and watched his cousin.

He saw the moment shared between her and Steve he'd always known his cousin and boss had a connection.

Smiling Chin watched as Steve guided Kono out into the water on a surf board. Kono was laughing and smiling as Steve flicked water in her face she tried her best to get him back but being blind had it's disadvantages.

Steve looked up from the board and spotted a wave coming and smiled turning to Kono "take the wave Kono" he told her with smile.

"But Steve I can't see" The Hawaiian women replied as she stood up on the board.

"You don't have to see it Kono...feel it" he called out to her.

The Hawaiian girl took a deep breath and shut her eyes focusing on the sound of the wave

"You can do this kaikamahine" she whispered to herself in a coaching manner.

Steve washed as the wave came on Kono and she easily took it in her stride ...she surfed though it her and board moving as one.

Kono bent her knee's and twisted herself and her board around doing a neat little trick impressing her friend.

Kono laughed as she dropped down to sit on the board one leg dangling at either side her she threw head back laughing excitedly.

"You did it it Kono!" Steve exclaimed happily as he pulled from the board. The pair of them laughed and Kono hooked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste.

Chin watched on a from a distance a smile on his face full of pride. He was glad Steve was looking after her.

Steve and Kono went from laughing to breathing heavy as their foreheads pressed together .

Kono nuzzled his nose "Thank you so much" she whispered.

"I didn't do anything ...was all you" Steve replied.

His body tensed up as Kono reached up and used one hand to cup his cheek "Ko-" he went to say but she broke him off with her lips.

At first Steve was shocked his mind didn't register but when it did he returned her kisses with an urgency he never knew he had or could ever feel.

Lifting one hand away from her waist he cupped the back of heard told hold her lips harder against his as his fingers tangled in her wet hair.

Chin took this moment to rev up his cycle and ride off . His cousin was being looked after even thought it wasn't by him he couldn't think of anyone better than Steve.

…...

Steve picked up his cellphone from Kono's kitchen table to check his messages when a set of arms looped around his waist .

"less playing around with your cell phone and more cooking my food Mr Commander" Kono teased.

Steve chucked and dropped his phone back down the table.

In one swift moment he span around and pulled Kono into his arms kissing her with everything he had.

Suddenly a thought hit him"wait ...wait" he exclaimed pulling away" How did you know I was using my cell phone?" he asked.

Kono laughed " I could hear you clicking the buttons stupid" she said playfully

Steve chuckled and took her lips in his as their kissing contest continued.

In between their love fest of kisses Steve sat his beautiful lady on one of the worktops.

"OK you gotta let go of my lips if you wanna eat sweetheart" Steve mumbled against her own lips making Kono laugh out loud.

Finally she let go and Steve was able to begin cooking.

Just as he slapped to lean steaks in the fryer a loud knocking on Kono's apartment door disrupted him.

"wait here" he told Kono.

Walking into her hallway he dried his greasy hands on the back of his board shorts .

"Uh...who is it?" he called out while gripping the door handle in his hand.

"Um Dante...Dante Basco..." an unfamiliar voice replied

Steve waited for a second then replied " what do you ah want with Miss kalakaua?"

Dante didn't hesitate in replying "actually I'm looking for Steve...uh Commander Steve McGarrett"

"What do you want with Commander McGarrett?" Steve question"

It went silent for a few seconds before Dante replied " I've information on Wo Fat"

**A/N2: duh duh duhhhhhhhhhh! so what do you all think will happen next? **

**Again thank you for taking the time to read and review my story I know it took a chapter or two to really get started I hope for you all it's developing into something your enjoying this is my third Hawaii Five O Fan Fic and writing about a character being blind has been really daunting and quit the challenge too but I just wanted to used the idea for my story as it was fresh and different!**

**R&R thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

I See You

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I hope you will all enjoy chapter 5**

**Sorry I've not updated in a while I was sick and some family matters to take care off.**

**Summary: Kono loses her sight when a bomb rocks 5 0 headquarters. When she starts to push the people away she cares about can Steve help her find herself again and will they find a love they never knew existed along the way? **

**Chapter 5**

Steve slowly opened Kono's front door to find a tall dark skinned man looking back at him.

The young man looked nervous and started looking around him before turning back to Steve.

"I could get my ass killed for being here...so can I um come inside and we can talk" he begged Steve.

The ex Navy Seal nodded "Ok...but you try anything...I'll kill you"

Dante held his hands up in defence "I get it ..I get it man...I come in peace" he replied as he followed Steve inside to the kitchen where Kono was still perched down on the counter.

"Steve ...who's there ...is it Chin" she asked a little nervously not sure she could face her cousin yet.

Steve pulled her down and tucked her against his side "No sweetheart ….it's someone who wants to help us catch Wo Fat" he said starring down Dante with a suspicious look.

Kono went into defensive cop mode " what's your name? ...how did you get my address ...what do you want?" she fired without stopping for breath.

Dante looked at Steve in the hope he would say something but the seal kept quiet.

"I'm Dante...Dante Basco...I got your address when I followed you guys from hospital 2 weeks ago"

Kono leaned into Steve and sighed fine talk.

Dante pulled the envelope he'd been nursing for weeks from inside a rucksack he had with him "I think you should look at these Commander" he said.

Steve pulled his arm from around Kono and took the envelope pulling the contents out.

Starring up at him where pictures showing Wo fat coming out from underneath his mothers car another showed him walking away a smug grin on face. There was also ones of Wo and 3 other guys hanging around the car and one of Wo holding the door open for Mrs McGarrett as was getting inside said car..

"How did you get these" he asked Dante shock evident in his voice.

The dark skinned young man dropped into a seat at Kono's table.

"My father was a photographer for The Hawaii News his name was Kiko Dante . When I was 4 years old I witnessed Wo fat shoot and kill my mother and father over some incriminating pictures my father gave Wo what he wanted but He killed them anyway before father died he gave me a key and told me take what was inside a safe under the floor boards of his and my mothers bedroom and hide what was inside somewhere safe it was those photo's I guessed he took them for the paper"

Steve cleared his throat " still really doesn't explain why you come to me now"

Dante puffed out a breath and continued " I did as my father asked ...then a year ago I saw the news about Wo Fat killing your father I regonised him ...I did some research and realised the women who died in that car explosion was your mother. I ...I wanted to come to you sooner man but I was scared . I've had the photo's on me for so long ..I'd been working for Wo to keep my eye on him but my cover got blown and he found out about the pictures..he said he'd kill my baby girl if I didn't get rid of them"

Dante then looked down at the floor as Steve watched and listened to him "so I blew up Five-0...If that moron of a cop hadn't picked me up for shopping lifting a damn can of baby milk for my kid none of this would be happening...I had a copy made of the pictures a while back Wo has no idea so Commander I came here in order to make things right"

Steve growled " So Kono is blind because of you...do you have any idea what you've done!"

Dante nodded his head tears flowing down his face now "I know...I know I'm sorry please I was just trying to protecting my baby girl she's only 3 years old man I didn't want her to loose me like I lost my father ...Wo had to think the photo's where gone"

Steve felt his anger crumble a little "Ok if you want to help first thing you do is tell me what cop picked you up?"

Dante looked up and wiped his eye's " The guys down at station called him Danno"

…...

"Daddy...Daddy!" Grace called as she darted into the living room holding out her fathers Cellphone

"Yes Monkey?" Danno smiled at his daughter as he watched some random football game on TV.

Grace held the cell phone out to her Dad "It's Uncle Steve...he says your in big trouble" she giggled running away to her room as Danno held the self phone to his ear.

"Hello Dear" he joked to lightened the mood.

Steve rolled his eyes and huffed on the other end of the line.

"This is no time for to be funny Danny...I want your ass over to Kono's in 10 minutes.

Danny squeezed nose with his thumb and index finger "Ok Mr grouch ...this is my night with Grace ...can't it wait"

"No Daniel it can't!" Steve snapped back down the line

Danny rolled his eyes "and what do you to propose I do with my 6 year old daughter leave her by herself" he sighed

Steve hissed into the line " Really don't give a damn right now ...just find a baby sister and get your ass of over here!" he yelled before hanging up on his partner.

Danny dropped his phone on couch next to him and leaned his head against the back of it

"Sweet pea...Monkey" he called softly out to Grace "Daddy has to go out for a bit...how do you feel about hanging with uncle Komekona".

…...

"OUCH!" Danny yelped holding his cheek where Steve had just punched him.

"What was the hell was that for"

Steve gritted his " For keeping important information from me ass-hole!"

Throwing another punch at Danno he caused the smaller guy to stumble into the front door.

"What the Hell...are you freaking kidding me" Danny yelled in pain as he's rubbed his cheek

"And that DEAR" Steve punctuated using Danny's early expression " was for Kono

The ex Navy Seal turned to walk back into Kono's flat but swung around punching Danny again

looking at him with pointed eyebrows he said " oh that was just cause I felt like"

Danny rubbed his cheek and followed him inside while moaning "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes" Steve replied with out looking at him"

4 long hours later Danno was filled in on the evening events.

Kono spent most of the time assuring him she was just fine and she was sorry for pushing him away.

Dante and Danno left with a promise to help Steve Bring Wo Fat down for good..

As soon the front door was shut Steve began talking about his plan to bring down Wo

"...and we have all the ..."

he didn't get very far when Kono tugged him down to meet her lips in hot searing kiss.

Steve ran his hands gently up her back his fingers sliding under her white cotton tank top

while Kono took advantage of her temporary blindness to investigate every groove of every muscle Steve possessed.

Steve grabbed her ass backed her up against couch letting them drop down onto it. He felt a little panicky when Kono sat up on his hips but but found himself smiling when she tugged her tank top of revealing her small but in Steve's eyes beautifully proportioned breasts.

Leaning back down she sucked his ear lob and whispered "I want you so bad Commander McGarrett"

They made love 3 times that night once on the couch then in the shower and lastly in bed.

Later that night they snuggled in bed Steve gently spooning Kono . The youngest member of Five-0 could of swore her body was humming from the intimacy it felt kinda surreal that she's had sex with Steve . She really couldn't help but smile as she drifted of to sleep in the arms of the man she had fallen for at first sight.

**A/N: Sorry I've not updated a lots been being going .**

**My sister had to go into hospital for surgery and ended up back in twice after it so not had time to get online in-between and evening visits. **

**Its been pretty hectic. Also been looking for a Puppy been 6 months since my lovely dog passed away and the family feels the time is right oh and on awesome not I went to see the UK show Dancing On Ice :) was soooooo much FUN! LOL**

**any ways hope you all like this chapter ...personally I think it's crappy but I'll let you be the judge of that readers.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far means a hell of a lot **

**R&R Thanks**


End file.
